TMNT and Ninjago
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Continuation of Donatello's Discovery. I decided to put in lego Ninjago as I thought that they would be good friends. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

tmnt and ninjago

a/n: I again have had another crazy idea to start another story when I have about a gazillion others and college work to be doing. This one is based on ninjago season 2 (Before Rebooted) and my other fic donatello's discovery. I own neither tmnt or ninjago. But I do own the plot and any o/c's you may come across.

Chapter 1

splinter was sitting in his bedroom meditating when the ex-turtles returned home from walking their new friend home. He knew it was them through the noise the five of them had been making. He sighed and started walking toward them. "My children, I hope that everything went as planned."  
"Yeah it did sensei. I have a date on Saturday night." Donatello exclaimed happily.  
"Just don't start getting ready now it's only Tuesday." Samantha said as she went into the fridge for a bottle of water.

As she was struggling against the fridge and the cast on her arm, there was a glow in the basement dojo. A portal opened and seven figures walked out. Their names were; Wu, Nya, Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay and Lloyd. They got up and shook their heads. Feeling dizzy they got to their feet. "Where are we?" Cole asked Zane did a quick location check. "We appear to be in a different dimension. In a city called New York."  
"And I thought the snakes were bad." Kai said looking around. "Looks like whoever lives here practices martial arts." He commented on the sheer amount of weapons hanging on the wall. "These weapons are pretty sweet." Jay also put in wanting to be a part of the conversation.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Come on fearless. A good sparring session wont hurt ya, much." Came a voice. (It was Raphael.) Another voice spoke,  
"I'll be the referee." It was a girls voice. They heard footsteps coming quickly down the stairs. Panicking the ninja hid. "Alright. Leonardo, Raphael, I want a nice clean fight. Weapons are aloud but you have to use each others," she told them "Ready stance." She said to them. The two boys bowed and readied their weapons. "Go." She said.

Jay and Zane had a perfect view of this fight and they both amazed at what the two young boys could do. Leo dropped kicked Raph and pretended to stab him with his own Sai. "Their good." Zane commented. Jay got a bit over-excited.  
"They are not just good they are AWESOME." He shouted the last word. The sparring stopped. The teenagers turned toward the yell weapons reared. Jay and Zane painicked.  
"Who's there?" Asked Leo into with Raph's Sai held tightly in his hand. "Come out now." Cole stepped out first not knowing if he was going to be attacked or not.  
"We come in peace." He said with his arms in the air.  
"Your not who we heard shouting." Samie picked up on. Jay and Zane stepped out from their hiding places  
"I'm sorry, it was me." Jay apologised to Cole and Zane. Feeling defeated the others all stepped out. First Nya procting Lloyd, then Wu followed closely by Kai. The three teens got into a ready position. Zane returned the peace. "Wait, we mean you no harm. We don't even know how we got here in the first place"

Splinter, Michelangelo and Donatello came down the stairs hearing the commotion. "What is going on down here.?" He asked as he tried to pull Donnie from the advanced technology of Zane. "My students and I were training, when we suddenly pulled into a vortex. We have no idea how we got here." It was the first time that Wu had spoken since arriving. "I see would you like to tell me more about this over some tea?" Splinter asked Wu nodded unable to pass up the opportunity for a hot cup of tea. The two of them left for Splinter's bedroom.

Mikey quickly made his move. "So do you guys wanna hang out. We could play video games. You two girls could paint your nails or give each other make overs."  
"I don't mind hanging out. But you friend there looks like he wants to take Zane apart." Nya said.  
"Come on we will show you around and then we need to get back to our homework." Leo told his siblings. Raph and Mikey both sighed heavily at this.  
"I bet I can beat you at GTA." Came the excited yells of Mikey from the back of the group.

Half an hour later, any thoughts of homework had been abandoned as they had all decided to have night of video games. They were all having a blast and the fun was lasting all night. It was Samie, Nya, Lloyd, Mikey and Donnie against Leo, Raph, Cole, Jay, Kai and Zane. It was neck and neck. But nobody was willing to lose the lead. They were all to busy focusing on the television set that they didn't notice their sensei's come into the room. The boys all screamed when it turned

"Children we have some important news to tell you." Splinters' five children focused on him.  
"Yes, Splinter is right boys Nya, listen up." The others payed attention to splinter as well.  
"You will all be staying here until we can find away to get you back home." Being young they all screamed when they heard the news, several high fives were passed around. "Nya can share with me." Samie offered as the two had bonded pretty quickly. Wu and splinter agreed to share. LLoyd said he would share with Jay and Mikey, Raph was sharing with Kai, Zane was sharing with Donnie, and Leo was sharing with Cole.

The next morning everybody got up as the teens had to go to school. "Senei have you seen my bagpack?" Came the hurried and rather paincked voice of Mickey.  
"Michelangelo, you left it in the kitchen last night." He called back. Mikey came into the kitchen and seen his bag straight away, he picked it up and left the house to catch up with everybody else. "Is that normal in this place?" Kai asked sipping some coffee and eating some cereal.

Zane came into the room. "Good morning everyone." He said and started pouring his own box of cereal. "I had a strange dream last night. It involved Donatello fixing me. I hope that it doesn't come to pass any time soon. I want to be in one piece."  
"Yiu have some pretty weird dreams buddy." Kai said now reading the _New York Times. _Jay started to get restless. "Why don't we go and train downstairs." He said  
"Let Zane finish his breakfast Jay." Wu said entering the kitchen. "We will train while the others are at school." Jay left to go and warm up.

Later on after the ex-turtles had gotten home the elemental ninja and the teenage mutant ninja were sparring against each other. Leo was against Kai. Cole was against Raph. Jay was against Mikey and Donnie was against Zane. It was very interesting for them to watch splinter and Wu spar.

The day was pretty relaxed only problem was they had no idea how to get everybody back home. Wu had asked Zane to check hi database to see if there was anyway for them to open an other portal. He said that there was one way. "Sensei. There is only one way to get back to our dimension. We have to fight some guy called the Shredder. According to my database, he is the one who brought us here." The others stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "What, what did I say?"  
"The shredder is the reason why we were mutated from baby turtles, he is the reason why Donnie created a way for us to turn human. He has plagued our lives for years" Leonardo explained. The looks they got in return were grave.

"There is only one thing left to my children." Splinter spoke  
"What's that Sensei?" asked Leo  
"We have to fight the shredder."

a/n: first chapter finished.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT And Ninjago

a/n: I left the first chapter on a cliff hanger. I did it for suspence. I still don't own anything. I realised recently that the theme song to the 2k3 turtles is actually sang by the actors who voice them. The word for this chapter is amazed. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Jay who had been drinking some water spat it out all over Raphael. With that Jay gulped and hid behind Leonardo and Nya. Leo knowing his younger brother's temper stepped forward. "Not now Raph we need to work out how to get our new friends here back to their dimension." He said. Jay looked at him in gratitude, more for stopping Raph from tearing his head off his shoulders than attempting to get him home. "Okay so where do we start?" Asked Cole.  
"We start at the beginning." Zane said as he checked his databases for more information.  
"Well we know that Shredder is behind this." Donatello put in.  
"And that he has to have hired somebody to do this for him." Samantha added.  
"But who do you guys know that has the smarts to send us through dimensions?" came the voice of Lloyd for the first time that afternoon.  
"There are two people little dude and one of them is technically a cyborg." Michelangelo told him. This gave Samie and Donnie an idea.  
"Maybe we could try and get the blueprints for the machine." Started Don  
"Off of them so that we," continued Samie  
"Can build the inter-dimensional portal," Don also continued  
"And send you guys back to your dimension." Samie finished. The elemental ninja were having trouble following this. They explained it all over again. This time with one of them actually finishing a sentence. "You still have that creepy twin thing going on." Mikey commented, Raph slapped him. Kai said that they could probably try that with Jay. Everybody laughed.

Later on that night they all sat down in the Dojo trying to figure out a way for them to get into the Shredders lair un-noticed. "Do you guys think that you could use your spinjitsu to get in?" Leo asked, he shifted his position. They had been sitting for a while now and he got slightly uncomfortable.  
"Maybe," Zane replied. "What will you guys and Nya do? You don't have spinjitsu." He asked.  
"The Shredder no longer knows what we look like. We could get in that way." He replied. Raph and Don started laughing. "What?" He asked them.  
"You do realise that as ninja we have the skills to sneak in without being noticed. We just can't do it the same we did last time."  
"Oh." Was the reply Don got when he said this. They talked strategy for the rest of the evening. That was until both of the Sensei's walked into the dojo.  
"Students." Splinter began. They all crowded around him. "It will not be that easy to face the shredder. Even if you get the blueprints, you will need to stop the shredder from using it again. Be it re-summoning these wonderful people into our world, or using it to get back to his home planet. The utrom home world." He sat thinking for a few moments. Leo made a move to say something. "Samantha will not be going with you while her arm is broken."  
"WHAT." Samie yelled, not thinking before she did. "But sensei, I have to go. Don will need my help to hack into Shredders' system." She complained. Splinter looked thoughtful. Wu spoke. "Young lady it is for the best your father is just trying to protect you."  
"We cannot do it this weekend as Donatello doesn't want to blow off his date." Zane said, Don looked thankful for the change of subject.  
"Then when do we do this?" Asked Cole. "And more importantly where do we build something like that?"  
"I know the perfect place." Raph added. Splinter touched his shoulder.  
"But he can show you after school tomorrow. It is time for us to all get some sleep." They all stood up and went upstairs to go to bed.

By the time Saturday came nobody was any closer to figuring out how they were going to get those blueprints. The turtles had decided to show the ninja the lair. They all went save for the two senseis' and Donatello, who was getting ready for his date with Rose. In the lair the ninja were amazed at what they saw. "Who knew that a place as cool as this could be in the sewers." Kai commented. Jay had already run off with Lloyd and Mikey to play video games. Samie gave Zane the tour of the laboratory that her and Don had built since they moved in. Raph and Leo gave Cole, Kai and Nya the tour of everywhere else.

In the lab Zane was happy to look through all of the notes and schematics that Sam and Don had figured out with April. "You know the reason we are showing you guys this place is so that we can build the inter-dimensional portal in the lair." Zane smiled, he was happy that the turtles were helping them get back home.  
"Thank you Samantha." He told her. Samie asked him why he was saying that. "Because I am thankful that you and your family are helping us get back home."  
"Your welcome, Zane." She took his hand. "Come on, no tour of the lair is complete without seeing the Dojo, or even the turtle-sub. It took months for me and Don to build that. I'll tell you guys about it's maiden voyage later." They went to where they usually kept the turtle-sub and found most of the others looking at it too.

"Hey guys enjoying the tour?" Samie asked getting nods from everybody in return.  
"So this is the infamous turtle-sub?" Zane asked anxious to get on with the tour. "Jay would love to see it. Where is he anyway."  
"I think he's playing video games with Lloyd and Mikey. I'll go get him." Kai said. he knew where he was cause he could see them playing from where he was standing. A few minutes later Jay had come over and was getting really excited about the sub. He wanted to know the story of it's maiden voyage. "Come on tell us the story, tell us the story. I wanna hear it." He kept on saying. He didn't stop until Cole literally shook him.

"Okay the lab might not be big enough to build an interdimensional portal." Leo started. " So I would suggest building it in here. It won't be getting in anybody's way now that we no longer live here." He finished.  
"Sounds good to me." Kai commented "I cannot wait to go home especially with the serpentine running around Ninjago." Leo looked at him strangely.  
"Kai, what exactly are Serpentine?" He asked not having heard of them before.  
"That my friend is a story for another day." Sounded Cole.  
"Yeah they kidnapped me." Lloyd a bit upset  
"You had it coming kid." Kai said as he ruffled Lloyd's hair.  
"All right now that we got that out of the way." Leo started. "Why don't we go home, dinner should be almost ready." They all agreed that it was worth it and left the lair to come back another day.

a/n: I finally finished chapter 2. Chapter 3 on way soon.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT And Ninjago

a/n: New Chapter this one will be based about three weeks later. I have to say a special thanks to Lloyd Fangirl, for a suggestion that was made to compliment the fic. Thanks Lloyd Fangirl. The word for this chapter is down. I don't know why, it just is. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3  
Getting the Blueprints

Everybody had been sitting in the lab and were discussing how to break into the foot, they had been having the discussion for a while now and had decided to wait for a few weeks until after Samantha's arm had healed a little more and she could fight a little better, she had started train a little.

Nya was holding a pair of practice chucks and Sam had her lucky staff, she had carved and painted it when she was 10. The two started sparring. Nya made the first move. 'Wow she is good.' Thought Sam as she dodged an attack on her arm. "Hey, that is the broken arm." Nya smiled.  
"To win you have to be willing to do what your opponent is not." She said Sam made her move and attacked Nya, with her broken arm. She screamed in pain when she did.  
"Why did I just do that?" She asked herself. Jay Mikey and Lloyd had been watching them and started laughing at her. She looked over at them and gave them a death glare. Which allowed Nya to make her move and win. "Good match Nya." She said shaking Nya's hand in the process. "I guess I need to train a little more to take you on again." Nya looked away and blushed at the compliment.  
"I think that you did very well, for a ninja with one arm." She said.

Later that week everybody went down to the lair to work a little more on the plan to get into Shredders' fortress. Leo and Cole were fighting to stay in control of the situation. "Oksy guys. We cannot do this the same way that we did before. Which means that we need another way into the Shredder's fortress." He told everybody. Cole wasn't too keen to listen to this.  
"Why don't we stick to the same plan. If you do then the Shredder will not be expecting this because he will be waiting for you to pull off a different form of attack."  
"Yes but he will also guess how we will do this. Listen the last time we did this we hooked the Battle Shell up to a remote then controlled it into the building and came in through the pipework. Then we worked our way up through the different floors. It was not an easy task. And we nearly lost Splinter that night as well."  
"But you have the advantage. There is no way he would expect you to look human." Cole argued. The ex-turtles all turned their heads and looked at him.  
"I don't remember us telling you about that." Came his reply.  
"It might have been me Leo." Mikey said holding up his hands and walking forward. Raph turned to him.  
"Why'd ya go 'nd do dat?" He asked slapping the back of his head. "Go 'nd play yer stupid comuter games ya bum." He told him. Of course Mikey jumped at the chance to do this and ran away to turn on the main computer system.

He was on google and decided to type in ninjago for a laugh to see how many hits he got. Well he got hits about a television show, called Lego Ninjago. "Woah" He said clicking on the first link available. It took him to a page where he could find out everything about this television show. When he had done that, he decided to watch this show by going back to google and typing in 'ninjago episodes' he again clicked on a link and he sat and watched everything that happened to the ninja, how Lloyd started off as an enemy and then Wu took him in. He watched as the serpintine burned down their home and left them homeless. He even watched as the Serpintine almost took Jay's parents away from him, just after they moved into the bounty. By the end of season 2 Mikey's emotions took the better of him as he had grown to like the little lego bricks, as he actually knew them. He also knew that he had to go and tell the others about this.

He ran up to everybody. "Guys, guys you have to come and see this. It is so awesome." He turned to Nya who was closest to him. "Why didn't you guys tell me you were T.V. stars. Everybody laughed, even the ninja. "I'm sorry Michelangelo, but we are not stars in any television series." Zane said.  
"But I seen it on the computer." He tried to persuade them to come and watch by pulling on Nya's arm. "You have to see it. It has everything, from finding out that Zane is a nindroid to the Serpintine burning down your old home and even the great devourer." Nya decided to give up and follow him, before she accidentally got her arm amputated.  
"Come on then Mike let's go and take a look." She said.

Over at the computer, Nya looked saddened to watch the painful memories of the past. It was like watching the film of their lives together and it got to her. She turned and found her brother standing behind her. "Kai." She said and turned to him. He hugged her and cried into his shoulder.  
"I know Nya, it is painful to see the past, but there are three things we can do. We can run from it, cry about it or we can learn from it." He told her. She looked up at him.  
"What is there to learn about having your home destroyed in a matter of minutes." Mikey asked, Kai smiled at the blonde.  
"You can learn to protect it's weak spots better." Mikey nodded, taking in his advice. The others walked over.  
"Kai is right Michelangelo." Splinter said. "The lessons of the past are better than the lessons of the present, and more useful than the lessons of the future." He told him. "Remember my son. Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift." Mikey nodded at him.

They all got back to working on the plan. Then Samie and Donnie started whispering to each other. "Mind sharing with the room?" Cole asked them.  
"Well we just remembered something important." Don started.  
"It's just that, the Shredder was exiled to another dimension and Baxter Stockman no longer works for him. He now works for agent Bishop." Sam finished. Raph and Leo looked as though they could kick themselves.  
"Why didn't ya say somthin' before?" Raph asked. Leo put his hand on his forehead  
"Why didn't we think of that before hand. Now we need to rethink everything, and spend twice as much time on this than we originally intended." He was mad, not with the twins but with himself. A heard of groans could be heard from the others.  
"I think it might be time to call in some reinforcements." He said, pulling out his shell-cell. "Hello April, get Casey and come down to the lair. We need your help with something." Nobody heard the reply but Leo put his thumb and forefingers together signalling success. "Give them fifteen minutes and they will be here."

When April and Casey had gotten there they started to work on a way to find the blueprints for the interdimensional portal and so far had drawn up blank. Don had started spinning on his chair blowing a sheet of paper in the air. It fell on his face and then discovered that it was his geography homework. Then he remembered that it was due the next day and he hadn't done it yet. "Guy's am I the only one of us that has a growing pile of homework?"  
"Okay then why don't we take a break from planning and get those piles down a little." He said to them and the five of them sat and done homework for about three hours. When they had finished they just went back and planned again. Forgetting the time they all fell asleep on Donatello's desk.

The next morning Mike woke up and seen the time. It was 9.07 and class had started at 8.55. "Guys wake up were late, were late." Everybody had woke with a start and looked at the clock. "no way, Mikey why didn't you wake us up sooner?" Sam said to him. He was shocked, but was too busy panicking that he never took notice of her. "Guy's I have some spare clothes in my old bedroom. Go and shove them on and we meet in the battleshell in five minutes."  
"No time class has already started. Get your things and Don you can drive to the school." They all put their homework in their bags and left for the school hoping that their PE teacher wouldn't blame them for sleeping in.

"Sorry were late coach." Leo said as the five of them walked into the main hall.  
"Don't worry Hamato's take a seat on the floor. Apart from you miss. And all five you can come to me after school for detention." Samie sighed at her brothers and sat on one of the many benches that outlined the hall. The others sat on the floor as the coach re-explained what they were going to be doing that day.

Later on the five of them came down to see the coach. He told them to clean out the cupboard that held the equiptment for all the different types of sport that was covered in the fours years that was high school. "Why did we work so late last night?" Donnie asked sitting down on something.  
"Because you said that we needed to do our homework remember." Leo said. There was a crash. "Sam what are you doing?" He asked, knowing that the crash came from her.  
"I am trying to move some boxes and they are too heavy to do with one arm." She sighed and put her right arm on her left elbow as if cradling her cast. "So stop chit chatting and actually do some work. The sooner we get done here the sooner we can go home and either relax or train or work some more. We still need to figure out where exactly Bishop is hiding." A beanbag hit her face. "Raph." She complained and flung it back at him. The five of them stopped working and started flinging beanbags at each other. Okay, that's enough. We should get back to it before the coach comes back here." Leo said panting with exhaustion. They worked for about half an hour after that then they were finished. "You know what guys." Mikey said. "I'm quite impressed with our handy work." They all linked arms and stared at the cupboard for a minute, admiring their work. The coach came back and was impressed. He told them all to go home and not to be late to his class again. The all took his warning seriously.

They walked into the dojo. "Hi sensei." They said in unison all bowing.  
"You are late my students." He told them.  
"We got a detention because we overslept, and we overslept because we didn't realise how long we had been working down at the lair." Leo told his father.  
"katas now." He said stamping his staff down on the ground. The five of them jumped into action and did their katas to the best of their abilities. "Samantha you may sit out of this lesson as it requires all four limbs to complete without any complications." Sam took a seat on the sidelines and watched her brothers. She was starting to get sick of being on the sidelines. It was lucky that she was getting her cast off in a few days then she can train properly again.

a/n: Another Chapter finished. I will move the story on faster in the next chapter. I am trying to make it longer than some of the other fics I have. And I have the perfect idea to do so. I am keeping it a secret so don't ask.


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT and Ninjago

a/n: Sorry it took so long to update It took a while to work out the details. The word for this chapter is worlds. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

The teens and the ninja had spent about a month trying to figure out where Bishop was hiding. It was almost time for them to all climb aboard the helicopter, they were taking it with them and the twins had removed the tracker from the copter so it couldn't be detected. "All right we need to be quick, in there, find the first computer we can hack into the system and find the blueprints. Then it is straight back out so we can come back here without risking a fight. Strictly undercover." Leo ordered as he sparred in the basement-turned-dojo with Raph to blow off some steam.  
"Can you explain why we aren't using Bishop's inter-dimensional portal and building one by ourselves." Leo looked at him and let out an exasperated sigh.  
"We are building one ourselves because too many things could go wrong if we attempted to use the one that Stockman built for Bishop." Raph nodded in understanding as his brother spoke to him.

"Guys get a move on. We need to get out of here." Nya and Sam called from the other side of the lair. The two boys looked right at them and ran across the room to where the others were waiting for them to board the helicopter. "Is everybody ready, we need to get there and back before sundown tomorrow." Don said seizing control of the helicopter's control's from Mikey who had been attempting to drive the copter for the last fifteen minutes. Everybody gave Donnie the thumbs up and the helicopter took to the New York City Skies and headed west.

The journey was about three and a half hours. So for the most it was pretty silent. "So are we getting any complamentary peanuts, or what?" Mikey asked. Jay tapped him on the shoulder. Mikey turned around and seen the blue lightning ninja hold up a packet of playing cards. "In flight entertainment is on me." Jay smiled. Mikey found a helmet hanging on the side of the helicopter walls.  
"Is sad the fact that I am used to him acting like that?" Cole asked Raph.  
"Just be thankful that he stopped going on about not getting to drive this thing." Cole shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window again. The rest of the journey was pretty much uneventful.

When they arrived at their location. They did a Ninja sneak into the building. "This place is even creepier than last time." Mikey commented. Raph slapped him on the back of the hand as they continued their journey through the air vents. "All right everybody gas masks on. We don't want to breath this in." Leo ordered. Everyone else pulled out gas masks and put them on over their faces.  
"Okay Sam, Mike drop the gas." The two dropped the gas on the room. When they were sure everybody had dropped to the floor sleeping they all went down and started doing their thing.

"Don, Sam, and Nya do your thing and get hacking. The rest of us will keep a look out in case body decides to pay a visit." They all moved to their respective stations. Soon Nya, Donnie and Samie had hacked the system. Kai and Raph had walked over to see what they were doing, completely abandoning their station. They never noticed Baxter Stockman enter the room. Of course Stockman never realised that these teens were the turtles and their new friends. "Who are you and what are you doing here." He asked. Raph called him a pompous asshole and attacked.

Stockman put Raph on the floor using his robotic arms. He then used them to pull the others away from the computer screen. The noise made everyone else turn around. "I thought I said stick to your stations." Leo said not giving away his identity. "Shut it fearless you're just as pompous as he is." Raph retaliated.  
"Just fight him already." Raph did as he was told.

Stockman turned away from the computer as the teens all ganged up on him. "Do you think that you idiotic fools will be able to stop me?" He asked rhetorically as he pressed a button on the computer.

There was a blinding flash of white light and everybody disappeared.

Cole woke up first. "Huh, where-" He looked around and seen the Destiny's bounty. "Were home. Kai, Jay, Zane wake up were home." The ninja all woke up and seen their home. Zane ran a quick scan of the area.  
"Wake up the others and get inside. We might need to give them a class in Serpintine 101, especially if we don't find the fang blades." He told them. "Nya time to wake up." He said giving the samurai a light shake.  
"I'm up already." She said. Mikey walked over to them stretching his back out.  
"Man that felt weird." He commented. When everybody was properly up they walked over to the giant ship that could sail through the skies.

When they were in the ship they decided to go to the bridge and work on getting the ex turtles home. "Okay now that the shoe is on the other foot, what are we going to do?" Kai asked as he sat down.  
"The question is how do we build an inter-dimensional portal without any blueprints or building materials and tools?" Leo asked. Don pulled something out from inside his jeans pocket.  
"We do have blueprints. I kinda swiped this off of Stockman's desk before he realised that we had taken it. All we need to do is find them and print them off. It could also give us a hands up on whatever Bishop is up to next."  
"Little brother, you are a genius." Raph told him. Nya walked over to the table which still had the remains of serpintine on it. She told the ex-turtles not to touch the fangs as they would turn into snakes. She then gave them a full lecture on serpinine, at least everything they know about them. After the lecture the teens looked at each other.  
"So we aren't the only giant talking reptiles?" Leo asked when everything that they had learned had sunk in. "Why did you tell us all this? Are the serpintine a serious threat?" He asked. Cole started laughing.  
"A serious threat, the serpintine are seriously bad. You heard the lesson we gave you. And we might need to face them again on the way to Jay's parents place." Jay's face turned as white as a sheet.  
"My parents is that a good idea?" He asked. "You know what they are like."  
"Jay your parents will have all the tools and equipment we need to get our friends home." Kai commented.  
"Okay then when do we leave?" Sam asked. The ninja looked out of the window.  
"We leave at dawn when it is safer, there will be less chances of a run in with any serpintine."

The next morning everybody was up at dawn getting ready to go and visit Jay's parents. As you can guess Jay was still not on board with this idea. "Jay. Don and Sam have found the blueprints. We leave in five minutes when they have printed off." Cole told him. Jay continued his card game with Mikey. Leo came into the room.  
"Mikey, Jay are you to going to sit there or are you going to help us?" He asked rhetorically. He put the boxes on the table forgetting about the carcus of the fangpyre. "Shit." He swore as a crunching sounded from underneath the heavy boxes. "Is there another one of those by any chance?" He asked sheepishly. Nya and Samie put their hands on their foreheads wondering why the people they kept company with were so dumb.  
"Lets get going then." Cole said. They left the room.

Leo lifted the box ans scraped his hand against the still in tact fang. He thought nothing of it and picked the box up again. He left the room forgetting that everything that Nya had told him about the poison in that type of serpentine. He had no idea that he was going to turn into a snake.

a/n: Will Leo remember Nya's lesson before he turns into a snake? Find out in the next chapter. TTFN.


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT and Ninjago

a/n: It has been a while since I updated, and I apologise. The word for this chapter is birthday. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 5

The teens were with Jay's parents in the junk yard when Leonardo felt something weird in his mouth. He put his hand up to it, something was wrong. He was feeling fangs. He noticed something else, his hand was turning green. He seen that Kai was coming around the corner with Donatello and Cole. 'I have to hide' He thought to himself. He ran behind a pile of junk. 'Great I am turning into a sssnake' He looked into a broken mirror that was nearby. There was scales growing on his neck as well. "Leo where are you. Even Mikey and Jay are helping out." He heard Don yell out.  
"Don. Don't come any clossser." He yelled. "It'sss too dangerousss, I don't want anybody to get hurt." Don stepped closer to him completely ignoring what he had said.  
"We have to get you to the others, we can find a cure together." Leo showed Don his neck. It had green scales forming on it. They were the same shade of green that it used to be. "I think we better hurry."

"Hey you told me ta help you work then you go and skip work without tellin' anybody." Raph complained as Leo and Donnie came into view. Don shook his head, which gave the others and indication that something was wrong. "Leo are you hurt? Is something going to happen to you?" Asked Mikey as he ran over to his brothers, obviously worried.  
"I'm sssure I'll be fine Mikey. But I am sssuddenly green again." The ninja paused when they realised that he was slurring his S's. Nya dropped the tech she was holding and came over to them.  
"Leo did you touch the fang of the dead Fangpyre?" She asked him. Leo nodded.  
"My arm ssscrapped againssst it asss I picked up the boxesss I had earlier."  
"Leo, you are turning into a snake." Nya yelled back at him.

He was still changing. "Zane do you think that you can reverse it?" Nya asked. Zane nodded and accessed the file that had the recording of the ancient flute that was used to trap the serpintine after the serpintine wars. He was just about to play it when the ground started shaking. "We have still have to build the inter-dimensional portal." Zane shouted.  
"Then we better use the tornado of creation to do so." Kai said as he and Cole finally found there way around the pile of junk that had separated them from Don.

The ninja started their Splinjitsu and came together. Jay went first, then Kai, then Zane and finally Cole they used the materials they had collected before hand to quickly build the portal. When they had finished the creating the inter-dimensional portal. Jay went over and tried to work it. He succeeded and brought the two sensei's and Lloyd to the dimension they were in.

As Splinter came through the portal he seen his oldest son grow a tail and was completely transformed into a snake. "Leonardo no!" He exclaimed as his son was now a leaf green colour with a forked tongue.  
"Don't worry Sssensei. I'm sssure that Zane can reverssse thisss." He told his father.  
"I will reverse the venom when we get rid of those." Zane answered as he pointed toward the entry way to the junk yard.

Jay seeing the entering serpintine quickly hid his parents until he knew they were safe. "Let's do this thing." He said. The ex-turtles looked at each other and smiled knowing what was coming next.  
"IT'S NINJA TIME!" All five of them yelled simultaneously and ran into the thick of it. Only Leo was held back by Splinter as his unfortunate situation was preventing him from successfully pulling off any ninjitsu moves. The ninja followed closely behind not wanting to lose any ground. "NINJA GO!" The four of them yelled together. The two sensei's looked at one another and ran over to fight. "Guysss can I assssisssst you?" Leo asked from behind them. "Sure bro. Though you might wanna watch your tail." Mikey called back to thim. Leo shot him a 'this is not funny' look before unseathing his katana swords and slithering into the battle.

The ninja used their ninjitsu skills to fight off as many of the serpintine as they could. But even their spinjitsu wasn't enough to fight them all off. They needed back up, and soon. "Take down Pythor and the rest will leave." LLoyd yelled to the ninja and ex-turtles. Who all nodded in return. They all fought their way to Pythor using whatever they could to allow them to get to the evil anacondrai. By this time Leonardo had grown a tail and was sliding around on it instead of using his feet.

The battle was intense. Even Jay's parents were trying to help them in any way they could. Somehow Zane and Leo had found a way to be alone for a few moments. Zane went into his memory core. "Here it is, the flute's music. This should cure you from the venom." He played the tune and Leo was quickly turned back into himself.  
"Thanks nindroid." He said putting his hand on his shoulder in gratitude.

They ran back into the battle, Leo pulling out his katana as he ran. Zane still had his shiruken so he used them to fight off as many serpentine as he could. Cole, Jay and Kai looked at him and nodded. Zane looked back at them and all four of them knew what to do. "NINJA GO!" They yelled at the top of their voices. The five ex-turtles stood and watched as the ninja took down as many serpentine as they could with their spinjitsu.  
"Come on guys. If we can beat the shredder then we can beat a few talking snakes." Mikey said, raising the spirits of his siblings.  
"Right, here's the plan Raph you and Sam find Nya and get her to go up the left with you. Mikey, Donnie. You guys come with me on the left. Try and get to Zane. Tell him-" Leo whispered the next part of the plan to them as they huddled together listening to his plan. When they had finished they immediately got to work. Every person was vital to the mission. But they needed Zane more.

Raph, Sam and Nya had managed to get to Zane. They told him Leo's plan. Thinking that it was worth a shot he decided to do it. After finding a speaker in the refuge, Zane hooked himself up to in record time. He played the tune from the ancient flute so that all the serpintine could hear. Unfortunately, he was in top of the trailor that Jay's parents lived in, the viberations from the speaker caused him to lose his balance. It cut off the recording and the remaining snakes began kicking into him before he blacked out, unsure of what he really felt.

A while later Zane woke up. He was lying on a metal table, with Donatello looking over him. "My vision of seeing you mend my broken parts was true." He stated.  
"Yeah, I guess it was Nindroid." Don responded before picking up a screwdriver and fitting one of the screws that made Zane's body before closing the door that gave him access to his hard drive.  
"I thought that everybody had forgotten about that." Zane smiled at the ex-turtle, with an astonished face.  
"I seen it when you showed me your memory core." Don responded with out looking up from the blueprints that had helped him rebuild his friend. "Why don't you test your motor functions now?"

Zane jumped down off of the metal table and found out that he was back in perfect working order. "Thank you Donatello, I very much appreciate you re-building me." Don smiled at Zane as he thanked him.  
"It was nothing you would have done the same for me." They laughed at the impossibility of the joke. "I guess this means that you guys have to go home now that you have helped us."  
"We can still keep in contact. We have the blueprints we can still build a portal to our dimension and keep it in the lair."  
"You want to keep in contact with us?" Zane asked. Don looked shocked that he would imply that he didn't think that they would keep contact.  
"Why wouldn't we want to keep contact? We have become really good friends in the last two and a half months." He asked, clearly still in shock that the nindroid would ask such a question. "Come on it's time we all returned home."

Zane and Donnie left to go and get the others. It was going to be tough to say goodbye to their friends.

a/n: So sorry for the long updates. I hope nobody minds, I keep apologising, sorry. LOL


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT And Ninjago

a/n: This is the last chapter, but not the last in the series, so it isn't so bad. It is time for heart felt goodbyes and new beginnings for everybody. The word for this chapter is thousand. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 6

The ex-turtles were standing by the portal in the junk yard. The ninja were facing them and each of them had looks of despair planted on their faces. "Do you guys have to go?" Lloyd asked them. Samantha smiled at his innocence.  
"Don't worry about us little buddy, I'm sure no matter what happens we will always be just a portal jump away."  
"I liked it when you were just down the hall." He replied. Sam hugged him at this point.  
"Lloyd I promise that we will always be friends." He stepped back from the embrace and smiled bravely.

"That's a promise that better mean the rest of us too." Nya said hugging her friend.  
"It does, we can even send letters through the portal so we can always talk to each other." Sam hugged her back tears were starting to form in her eyes.  
"I will miss you guys. We have been through so much together."

Mikey and Jay were standing facing each other, and for once both of them had been rendered speechless. Mikey rubbed the back of his head. "I just don't know how to say goodbye." He told as the boys avoided eye contact.  
"I hate to say goodbye. It means that it is the end of our adventure." Jay said kicking the ground with his feet.  
"We can always have another adventure bone head." Raphael told Jay. "Ya know what. I will miss you guys, it has been a lot of fun." Jay smiled at the hothead.  
"What has been the best part?" He asked Raph.  
"Seeing our fearless leader Leonardo being turned into a snake." Raph answered  
"How about when we stayed up well past midnight playing video games." Kai cut in.  
"How about the tour of the lair that was one of the best bits seeing all of the twins inventions." Zane added.  
"That was okay, but I didn't like it when Mikey found episodes of our t.v. show on the internet and having to relive all those things that happened to us before we found the bounty." Nya shared. There was a throat-clearing sound from behind them.  
"How about coming together and realising how much potential we now have with the ability to travel through dimensions." Splinter said.  
"I really liked that night when the Ten of us went out for pizza and then bowling." Mikey said ignoring his father.  
"How about when we went to the movies and then for a McDonalds." Lloyd shared. It was one of the things he actually got to enjoy about being in New York. "Or when we went to the Statue of Liberty, or the Empire State Building, or, or-"  
"Young nephew please be quiet." Wu scolded, cutting off Lloyd for getting so excited. "There is a lesson to be learned in all of this."  
"Is it that you can make new friends in the unlikeliest of situations?" Cole asked.  
"Yes Cole it is." Wu answered. "Goodbye friends, hope to see you again."  
"Yes I believe that it is time that we got home my children, it is getting late." Splinter added.

Nya went over to the portal and opened it up the teens and Splinter all walked through and all ended up standing in the same basement that has all of their weaponry supplies in it.

a/n: FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA NO LONGER TURTLES ! I know it was short but I had to end it on the cliff hanger. See you in the next ep, now that I know what I am doing.


End file.
